The invention relates to an apparatus for separating liquid from fibrous matter suspensions, comprising a multiple-layered solid retention means having liquid passages, composed of a screen and a supporting body for the screen, as well as an apparatus in the form of a worm press.
An apparatus of this type is known from DE-C-112321. The press there described serves for pressing liquids from solids, such as pressing of juices, water or oil from suitable substances. The solids retention means of that press is of multiple-layered construction and comprises an inner envelope having short slots arranged longitudinally in parallel rows. A woven wire fabric is provided above this envelope, supported by yet a further envelope. In further known apparatus of this kind perforated plates were usually used as a screen. These are usually fitted on a support means, the support means comprising countersunk holes into each of which a plurality of the apertures of the screen enter. This involves a great problem in that the perforation spacings of the screen and of the support means can virtually not be made to match, as a result of which a major part of the perforations of the screen terminate on the surface of the support means and cannot drain. In the event of fibrous suspensions, the further problem arises that the perforations of the support means become blocked by the fibres, as a result of which the dewatering capacity of the apparatus greatly diminishes. Here to provide a remedy, is one of the objects of the invention.